


rainy nightmare

by vocalscars



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalscars/pseuds/vocalscars
Summary: when okayu has a nightmare, korone knows just how to comfort her and bring her back to bed.(from okayu's POV)
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	rainy nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, but since i've finally decided to start posting my writing online again, figured i'd throw it on here. i should mention this fic is about okayu and korone as their characters, not the actual streamers.

i'm suddenly awake, sitting up with a start, breathing hard for just a moment, struggling to get myself together, oh god, where am i? a few breaths later and i can feel the bristling fur on my tail flatten and my ears relax, my hands that were tightly gripping bed-sheets settling into a resting pose. i lean back against the bedframe. everything's fine, i'm in my bed, as usual... it was just a nightmare.

i look to my left and shove aside any remaining tension from my body for just a moment. korone is securely wrapped up in our blanket, only partially tugged away from where my sudden movement pulled it off her shoulder. i find myself smiling a little. she's drooling a bit from the corner of her mouth onto her pillow... she's done that since we were kids. sometimes i wonder if she's dreaming about giving people doggy kisses since her mouth is always slightly open like that. it'd be fitting. she's always so loving, and i don't understand how she does it sometimes.

my thoughts drift for a while into memories of recent streams until i feel a stiffness in my spine, and i break into a stretch, raising my arms above my head and pulling my left hand with my right, desperately trying to work the uncomfortable stiff feeling out. my spine cracks slightly, making me wince. i must have been sleeping in a strange position during my nightmare... images float to my brain of being curled up tightly into a ball in my closet, and the room starts disappearing around me, and all i can hear is pounding rain again. it's so loud. i can't sleep. why isn't the closet protecting me this time? why don't i feel safe? i wish someone would help me...!

i shudder and my head shakes back into reality when i hear a noise next to me. korone's rolled over, back facing me. my breathing is short and panicked, and i nervously knead at the blanket that's found itself back in my hands somehow, trying to relax. the fabric melts between my fingers and billows slightly above the gaps. it's soft and comforting, but only for a moment. i don't want to sink into that place of mind again. i have things i need to do.

the fear of fuzzing out again motivates me to remove myself from the covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed. i need to get up, and, uh... do something. i already have my streaming schedule planned out, and i can't really eat until korone wakes up. i guess i'll get up and brush my teeth, at least. with one last deep breath, i push myself into a standing position and walk to the bathroom to find my toothbrush. in my haze, i forget to close the door, and i both run the sink and turn on the whirring electronic toothbrush at the same time. i don't realize my mistake until i catch movement in the corner of my eyes.

korone rolls over again, pulling sheets haphazardly with her, her eyes squeezing in confusion. i quickly turn off the toothbrush and go back to brushing without it, trying to be quieter. in the same moment, i go to the door to close it so i'm even less bothersome.

"okayu?" my hand flinches on the doorknob and i shift my eyes back to korone, who's rubbing her eyes, still half closed, but most definitely awake.

"yesh?" i respond, flushing with embarrassment when i realize my toothbrush is still hanging in my mouth from a moment before. i pull it out, but there's still toothpaste in my mouth, and i try not to make a weird face. "uh, yes?" i nervously grip the toothbrush handle by my side.

"what are you doing...?" she's wiping dried saliva from her chin.

"uh, hold on, let me spit this toothpaste out-" i quickly cut off my sentence and rush to the sink, rinsing and spitting and putting the toothbrush down. i head back to the doorframe. "i was just brushing my teeth. i woke up earlier than you."

korone seems a little more alert now, sitting up slightly with her head propped against pillows. i sharply inhale when she looks at me like that.my heart skips. she says something, but i don't quite hear it. i'm staring at her eyes. things start fuzzing again. the surroundings disappear. i'm going away. it's going away. everything-

"okayu." i blink back into the room. "did you have a nightmare again?" her eyes are back to normal.

"i think so...?" why do i sound so unsure? my own voice isn't making sense. i touch a hand to my mouth in confusion. korone is inviting me back to bed, and i'm suddenly sitting right next to her, legs still hanging off the edge. how did i get back here? i was just brushing my teeth a moment ago.

"okayu!" how many times am i going to blink back into reality? i'm scared. "okayu, it's okay, come here, come here." there's warmth on my hand, and i'm being pulled into a hug. i close my eyes, focusing on the feeling. why am i scared? "you're safe, you know! korone's here now!" she's tracing her hands down my back reassuringly. "it's okaayy!" korone's talking to me. it's korone. i breathe in deeply, and exhale a shaky breath, wrapping my arms around her in turn and hugging her close, biting back a few tears.

"good morning," i say weakly, feeling more like i'm going back to bed than really waking up. she's really warm, her hands are soft, i can feel her hair by my shoulder, and i can hear her heartbeat from my position against her chest. i feel safe.

"there you are! good morning!" she pats my head, a little too hard, but i just make a small smile, enjoying her energy. she's really cute. i can't help but think that i'm really lucky i'm dating a dog girl.

a purr rumbles to my throat and i lazily wrap my tail around her, letting it drape over her side, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck more. my head fuzzes, but this time, it isn't scary. everything is korone, and not much else. it's secure.

"why were you getting out of bed? it's still so early," korone asks. i'm so close i can slightly feel the vibrations of her speaking voice against my cheek.

"it's not that early, is it?" i mumble sleepily, voice laced with purrs.

she laughs a little bit. "okayu, it's just after 4 am."

"oh."

"you could have woken me up if you were scared!" she almost sounds a little hurt, as if i didn't trust her. the sound tugs at my heart even though it was barely noticeable. i hug her a little tighter.

"i know..." my voice trails off. there's a long moment of silence. i don't know how to word this, or respond.

"so why didn't you?"

i fidget a little in her embrace, still struggling to word myself. she pets my head, though, and it makes my thoughts slow enough to respond properly. "i don't know, i wasn't really thinking. you looked comfortable, i guess? and i didn't really want to be in bed anymore. it was making me go back to the, uh... nightmare." i laugh a little bit, trying not to think about the terrifying dream too much. the present, in korone's arms, is what's important now.

"was it about the closet again? okayuu..." sounding even sadder than before, she kisses the top of my head and holds me by the waist, pulling me up just a bit to be more comfortable. i guess i really am acting unusually anxious this morning. i remember all the other times this has happened all of a sudden, and i feel guilty. my hands retract from her shirt just a little bit, reluctant.

"sorry, i know you hate when this happens." my nails fidget with the shirt's fabric. i can't freak out too much, though - korone's breathing is still slow and soft and it's like a sedative. or, maybe i'm just sleepy... or both? "mm..." i pull my knees up a little bit, more comfortable curled up, careful not to push korone away from me.

"it's okay! okayu, look at me." i pull my head out from my spot against her neck, blinking to readjust my vision. it's not even bright - korone's right, it must be early, the sun isn't completely up - but my eyes still feel sensitive. once my vision becomes clear, i'm face-to-face with her. she's smiling with the same amount of warmth and comfort as a bakery in the morning. her eyes sparkly brightly despite the dimly lit room. why am i crying out of nowhere? she notices quickly and holds my cheek gently with a hand, wiping off a tear or two. the crying stops as soon as it started, but my lip still quivers, and i realize how vulnerable i am right now. how much emotion is probably on my face. the stuff i don't want anyone else to see, ever. i'm glad it's her, and no one else. "see, i don't mind. of course i get worried about you, silly! i don't like seeing my kitten hurting!" i blush and nearly let out a couple more tears, but they don't come out. too focused. "what kind of girlfriend would i be if i didn't get a little worried sometimes? it's not a big deal!" i'm about to derail into anxiety again, but she licks my nose, and i laugh, the water welling in my eyes promptly going away.

"you're too nice to me," i say somewhat playfully, kissing her on the nose back. i hear her tail wagging and thumping against the bed behind her.

"and you're not nice enough to yourself!" she suddenly starts licking my face all over and pulling me into a firm grip without warning. i scrunch up my nose reflexively but laugh, way more carefree than before. after a few long moments, i push her away by the shoulders.

"you still have dried spit on your lip. it's scratching my face."

she panics for a second and hurriedly wipes her lip, looking at me apologetically. "it's not a big deal!" i ruffle her hair and ears. she happily pulls me into a hug again, and i exhale lovingly into her shoulder, the tip of my tail twitching and then slowly going back to being still. i purr softly.

"you should go back to sleep, we can talk about stuff later if you need to. but, but - i'll be here to protect you in your dreams this time!"

i half-snort, but i appreciate the sentiment, relaxing into her and finding myself fuzzing into her love again, forgetting my surroundings. my heartbeat slows and i breathe deeper, matching her relaxed rhythm. i'm surrounded by warmth, and it's melting into every part of my body, forcing tension and fear out. i idly lick her shoulder, and then settle into a still, drifting off. i can't help but think of how happy i am, and how much i love korone. the closet is far from my mind. i'm not back there anymore. i have korone here every morning, and every night. i don't have to call her and beg her to come over. it's not a secret anymore. i'm just... here, in her arms.

"mhm..."

if korone responds any further, i don't hear it, i'm too sleepy. the world melts again, but this time into a comfortable slumber. i know when i wake up, we'll eat breakfast, and it'll be a normal day... a good day. i feel loved.


End file.
